Good Witch of the North
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Locasta-Tattypoo of Oz... Locasta Tattypoo aka the Good Witch of the North is a fictional character created by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. She is introduced in Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900. She is from the magical Land of Oz and appears in the second chapter of the novel The Council with the Munchkins. Unlike the 1939 MGM musical movie, she is the first Witch to originally greet a newly arrived Dorothy Gale and her pet dog Toto to Oz, not Glinda who doesn't make an appearance until the end of Baum's story. The Good Witch of the North is known as being the elderly and mild-mannered ruler of Oz's northern quadrant called Gillikin Country. In Baum's later Oz books which serve as sequels to the first story, it is revealed that she became the official head ruler of the North after overthrowing the old Witch Mombi. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Baum's Description The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Locasta Tattypoo is described as being short, friendly, witty, jolly and fat. She is humble, optimistic, mild-mannered and extremely kind. She has a sense of humor which all of the other Witches in Oz, good or bad lack. She is very respected and loved greatly, not only by her own subjects, the Gillikins, but also by other Ozians such as the Munchkins. Baum presented her as an extremely sweet and positive character who stood against the oppression and subjugation of people. Although she wasn't as powerful as the Wicked Witch of the East and was hence unable to depose her the way she deposed Mombi, the Good Witch of the North was nonetheless exceedingly sensitive to the plight of the enslaved Munchkins, who regarded her as their friend. Her personality is said to be much like Santa Claus's wife, the smitten Ms. Claus. Locasta Tattypoo has purple eyes and short curly white hair. She always wears a clean white pointed hat that reaches a foot above her head with little silver bells that run across the brim and jingle ever so sweetly as she moves. Her hat is also a magical one and can also turn into a magic slate with magic white chalk letters she can consult for wise answers when in need of any advice. Her dress is a very long and poofy, sparkling ball gown of pure white yet sprinkled with glittering half-moons and little stars all about that glow brightly even in the sunlight. She also carries a large magic wand that has the initial "N'''"on the very top. Loscasta Tattypoo can perform simple small magic and is known for being able to dissapear into thin air when she is on the heel of her left foot. After twirling around exactly three times she vanishes, and is instantly teleported away. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Weakest Witch The Wizard was once believed to be the greatest and most powerful figure in all of Oz for a very long time. However, despite his reign it was stated that the beautiful sorceress Glinda, the Good Witch of the South who rules over the Quadlings, was the most powerful of the four great witches of Oz. And next to Glinda, clearly the Wicked Witch of the West who owned the Golden Cap which allowed her to control the Winged Monkeys was the second most powerful in all of Oz as she had also enslaved a good majority of the people of the west known as the Winkies. Next comes the Wicked Witch of the East who owned the magic Silver Shoes ruled over the Munchkins and enslaved them also. This hints that the Witch of the North may be the weakest powered out of all the four Witches who dwelled in Oz. The fact that she was very close to the Munchkin people who inhabited the Munchkin Country, yet could not set them free from the bondage of the Wicked Witch of East bears this out. History of the original Good Witch of the North After she freed the Gillikins from Mombi's clutches, the Good Witch of the North, was born a princess of the North, named '''Orin. Her father was King Gil of Gilkenny. She was courted by Prince Cheeriobed of the Ozure Isles. She accepted, but during the preparation for the wedding, Mombi, the Wicked Witch of the North, fell in love with Cheeriobed and tried to seduce him. Her attempt failed, so Mombi later kidnapped Orin and transformed her into an old witch; this caused Orin to forget her identity and she began calling herself Tattypoo. (The Giant Horse of Oz) *''For more detail on Ruth Plumly Thompson's history for the character, see Tattypoo.'' The decline of Mombi's power began when she was deposed as Ruler of the Gillikins by the Good Witch of the North. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) This occurred when she came upon Mombi transforming someone into a tree; she interfered, and found her magic was stronger than Mombi's and so defeated her and took over her hut, becoming the Good Witch of the North. (The Giant Horse of Oz) As the new Ruler of the Gillikins, the Good Witch of the North forbade any other witch to live in the Gillikin Country, thus minimising potential future threats. Mombi herself was compelled to be nothing more than a raggedy old Bag-Lady who knows some magic. The Good Witch of the North was summoned to the Munchkin Country when Dorothy Gale's falling house killed the Wicked Witch of the East. She warmly welcomed Dorothy to Oz with compassion and kindness, and gave her the dead Wicked Witch's magical Silver Shoes. When Dorothy asked her how to return home again, the Good Witch consulted her magical white cap, which could be turned into a slate that provided magical advice. Dorothy was advised to follow the Yellow Brick Road and travel to the Emerald City to seek the aid of the Wizard of Oz. The Good Witch of the North couldn't accompany Dorothy on her journey, but placed a special kiss on her forehead that would protect her from evil-doers. "No one will dare injure a person who has been kissed by the Witch of the North", the Good Witch assured Dorothy, and indeed the kiss protected her from the Winged Monkeys and the Wicked Witch of the West. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) The Good Witch of the North was one of the many guests who attended Princess Ozma's birthday party. She amused the other attendees by transforming ten stones into ten birds, the ten birds into ten lambs, and the ten lambs into ten little girls, who gave a pretty dance and were then transformed back into ten stones once again. (The Road to Oz) After many years ruling over the Gillikins, Tattypoo was reminded by her dragon Agnes to look in the Witch's Window, which made her remember her true identity as Orin, the Queen of the Ozure Isles; she then returned there to rule, and was made co-ruler of Munchkin Country with her husband. (The Giant Horse of Oz) She was later in attendance at the celebration of Ozana's arrival in Oz. (The Magical Mimics in Oz) :Here she is referred to only as the Good Witch of the North, and refer to a successor. Jack Snow, in his book Who's Who in Oz, indicated that "important things have transpired" regarding the Good Witch that would "take a whole book to tell," an indication that he was developing a story involving her. Book Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * The Road to Oz * The Giant Horse of Oz * The Magical Mimics in Oz Background The name of the Good Witch of the North in L. Frank Baum's own stage version of The Wizard of Oz is Locasta, although she was not identified by name in his books. The 1939 movie In the classic 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz, the Good Witch of the North is called Glinda, which is the name of the Good Witch of the South in the Oz books. In the movie, the Good Witch of the North, portrayed by Billie Burke, is young and beautiful, and in addition to meeting Dorothy on her arrival in Oz, she also supervises her progress on her journey to the Wizard and helps her find her way back to Kansas at the end of the story. The movie makes no reference to the Good Witch of the South. The two witches were combined for the sake of the film to save time. This was often done in many movie versions - combining the elements of two popular book characters to shorten lengthy novels. Later works She is a significant but highly-altered player in Ruth Plumly Thompson's book, The Giant Horse of Oz. Thompson calls her "Tattypoo," but portrays her as the bewitched form of a beautiful young Munchkin queen named Orin. She has a significant role in Phyllis Ann Karr's book, The Hollyhock Dolls of Oz, in which Aunt Em's visit to her turns into a much larger adventure. In Alexander Melentyevich Volkov's Magic Land series, the Witch's name is Villina. When the Wicked Witch of the East tried (in that continuity) to exterminate the humanity by means of a magical hurricane, Villina changed the spell so that it only affected one house (which, as her magical book said, was always empty during storms), and dropped it upon the Wicked Witch. Her magical slate is changed into a tiny book which transforms into a giant tome when blown upon, and, in addition to the divination qualities, also functions as an encyclopedia. In The Seven Underground Kings, it is mentioned that when the Four Witches had a dispute over the rulership of the country, her possessing such an unusual book was enough to convince the Wicked Witches to settle the matter peacefully. She appears in two books after the first one (although in one of them she appears off stage, and it is narrated to the main characters). She has the power to teleport to any place within the Magic Land. In The Yellow Fog, ''an evil witch considers fighting Villina, but reconsiders after it is pointed out to her such an elusive enemy is impossible to defeat. In the 1982 anime film she wears a red hat and a blue dress and is the same size as the Munchkins and a blonde Dorothy. In the 1986 anime series she wears all orange and is larger than the Munchkins and a brunette Dorothy. Gregory Maguire's 1995 revisionist novel ''Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West and the musical Wicked (based on the book), follow the model of the 1939 movie in giving the name "Glinda" to the character who grows up to become the Good Witch of the North. See the article on Glinda for more information on this character. In William F. Brown and Charlie Smalls's The Wiz, the Good Witch of the North is named "Addaperle" in the stage version and "Miss One" (played by Thelma Carpenter) in the 1978 film version. Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, is a separate character in both stage and film versions. as Tattypoo.]] In The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, Glinda and the Good Witch of the North are again separate characters (and the Good Witch of the North has the name Tattypoo), although they are both played by Miss Piggy (as are the Wicked Witch of the West and the Wicked Witch of the East). The Good Witch of the North is Locasta again in David Hardenbrook's novel The Unknown Witches of Oz (2000). In The Wizard of Oz: Dark Witch Rising by Mike LaMontagne, the Good Witch of the North is named Lillian. She is only mentioned by name briefly in the first book, Rainbow's Emissary, but she becomes a significant player in Witch Hunt, the second book and Paradise Lost, the third book in the series. In Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return, the Good Witch of the North is Glinda. *In Barnyard Studio's Wonderful Wizard of Oz film the Good Witch of the North will be played by actress Stacey Pratt. *In the hidden History of oz series, she is called by her arguably cannonical name Locasta. Unlike other materials, where she is seen as an elderly woman, she is depicted here as a teenage girl not much older than Ginda. She is also apprentice to Kaliyana, Witch of the East, before rebeling to help Glinda. Credits *Wizard of Oz (1902): Edith Hutchins as Locasta *The Wizard of Oz (1939): Billie Burke as Glinda *Journey Back to Oz (1974): Rise Stevens as Glinda (voice) *The Wiz (1975): Clarice Taylor as Addaparle *The Wiz (1978): Thelma Carpenter as Miss One *The Wizard of Oz (1982): Miyoko Aso/ Eliziabeth Hana (voice) *Oz no Mahotsuki (1986): Mitsuko Tomobe *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Miss Piggy as Tattypoo *Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012): Brooke Taylor as Locasta *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014): Bernadette Peters as Glinda (voice) Good Witch Of The North Good Witch Of The North Category:Witches Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Protagonists